


The Fake Smile

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an senator, espacially a female senator, isn't easy on the minefield could Coruscant. Being secretly part of the Confederacy of Independent Systems doesn't make it easier for you, but an unexpected call throws your plans for the moring over board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lost in thoughts one hand of yours held a firm grip on the luxurious brush you got as a gift from an emerging hutt who wanted to be on good terms with you. Softly humming the shiver-making song from the opera you visited the night before that you couldn't get out of your head, you noticed the distant beeping of the private holoterminal of your suite that is located close to the Senate Building on Coruscant. In one fluid motion you stand up from your seat at the impressively dressing table which occupyed a hug part of your wardrobe. Your bare feet are leaving no sound on the cold floor while your wandering through your living room, your hands tightening the loose cotton belt of your morning cloak skillfully. Runing one hand threw your freshly brushed hair, you take the call over the holoterminal and you firstly are greeted by an droid, who is silently typing something on a display. As the droid finished his typing, he disapeared and instead of him your facing the cyborg who spreads terror among the republic. The sound of the also familiar heavy breathing of the former kaleesh, which is proudly shows in form of the mask that hides his face, probably disfigured through the accident which he owes his status as cyborg. “Grievous? I didn't expected a call from you.“, you stuttered shyly, feeling the blush that forms itself on your cheeks. Never have you been more thankful that the portrayal of your current form wasn't colored or else the supreme commander of the droid army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems would have shown how displeased he would be because of your flushing. “We have to meet now. Make your self presentable and meet me at the coordinates I'm sending you right now.“, he responded monoton, coughing inbetween and his hole body shaking because of it. With that, the call has been disconnected. Unknowing, your left hand found it's way up to you glowing cheek, your body was moving like you've been put under a spell and the only thing that was on your mind was that you're going to meet him, General Grievous. 

You can't deny that the grumpy cyborg is a huge motivation for you to play your part in the plans of Darth Sidious, for now better known as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Sheev Palpatine. Just the thought about the golden eyes of the former kaleesh send a shiver down your spine. It took you a couple of minutes til you was dressed in a decent dress, perfectfo for such occasions, because it does not draw unwanted attention to yourself. Normally you like to dress yourself up in the most graceful, exquisite dresses from all corners of the republic, especially when you wanted to show off everyone on debates at the senate. Flat shoes covered your feet, leaving your suite rather briskly and completly ignoring the receptionist as you left the building behind you. 

The shortest way to the meeting-point was through the giant square infront of the Senate Building, even when that ment to bump into a fellow senator eventually. Luck wasn't with you this morning, you thought to yourself as you have to find yourself in an debate about some absolut nonsens. You weren't paying attention until you heard, for your tast, the stomach sickening sweet voice of Padmé Amidala, who approach to your small group quickly and greets you with a soft smile and a kiss on each of your cheeks. You suppress the urge to rub over your cheeks with the back of your hands, smiling sweeter than sugar and beaming with your eyelashes in her direction. The next minutes are spend with some casual small talk, but then the one and only sentence left her mouth that want you to scream in agony. “You're heading there? I'm accompany you.“ By Jedi Kenobi's fancy hair, you will make it look like an accident one day, you thought to yourself, your facial mask of friendly affection not being shoken by the sudden change of events. Grievous will be moody enough for your liking, letting him wait longer than expected from the both of you. Maybe, you said to yourself, it would soften him when you hand Padmé over to him, a grin forming on your lips. “I don't know, i want to window shop a little bit, you know, taking my time.“, you said softly, knowing Sidious would force choke every spark of life out of you if you get Padmé close to the hateful cyborg. “[Y/N], you're hurting my feelings. Come on, let's go, darling.“, she aswered amused, one hand on her breast for an comedic effect. “I...“, you started, but being interrupted by an delightful arm around Padmé and your shoulders. “If this aren't my favourite two senators.“, you heard a familiar, female voice that makes your body ease a bit. A bounty hunter, standing on the payroll of Darth Sidious and working close with General Grievous, for Padmé known as a noble woman from Alderaan, just needed a couple of minutes to not just only charm the former queen of Naboo, but also get the attention of the other senators around yourself, which made it a piece of cake for you to leave the square without following eyes on your form.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching your reflection carefully, a droid is about to braid your hair while one of your advisors brings you up to date for the upcoming sitting of the Senate in a one and a half hour. Listening him with half an ear, your thought are getting back to your latest meeting with Grievous, going through some details about the upcoming steps of the Confederacy, planing to kidnap Senator Palpatine and and hopefully getting rid of the Jedi's Kenobi and Skywalker. But what burned itself into your memorys is the fact that all of the lechorous glances and verbally flirt attemps went into no where. You got bit a big piece out of the small table infront of you only thinking about it, him, totally ignoring your way of acting, even asking you if you don't fell well. Yeah, you were not feeling well. This cyborg seems to be a hopeless case. If the droid wouldn't hold strains of your hair to tightly, you would smash your forehead onto the table, if not through it. “[Y/N]? Senator, are you listening?“, a loud voice literaly screamed into your left ear, your hand raising up to hold it and a scrow forming on your face. “How do you like it to be unemployed, you filthy scum?“, you asked him agressivly, the droid unflustered doing his work while your advisor jumps a step back in surprise. “I'm sorry, Senator [Y/N]. But todays sitting is“ - “Important? Yeah, it's always important. Now get out of my sight!“ With that, he left your suite as fast as possible and you're rubbing your forehead, sensing a headache approaching to you.

You're walking rather smooth along the long corridors of the giant Senats Building, greeting here and there some other senators, but not stoping for a little chit-chat. Turning around a corner, a cold hand grasped you harshly, draging you into a empty room and nearly knocking you on the floor as the person releases his grip on your arm. As you turn around to ask this prick if he or she is out of his mind, your breath suffocate in your lungs. There he stands in front of you, the cyborg of your sleepless dreams, General Grievous. “What are you doing here? If someone saw you...“ - “Than their would be dead by now. Changes of plans, we will get Palpatine today and you will join us. Sidious may be reason enough to send out Kenobi and Skywalker, but Count Dooku want to make sure that nothing thwarted our plans.“, his voice sounding monoton and his words sometimes interrupted by coughs, but their hit you by surprise. Not that you would complain about spending more time with him, some words of preperation would have been nice. “Good... I will head for my suite and grab some“ - “No time! We leave now.“, Grievous yells at you, making his way to door of the room and opening it, where he stand now and waiting for you silently. Lowering your head, you're walking out of the room.


End file.
